Modern homes are increasingly being equipped with technology that monitors or controls the status of the home. For example, thermostats for heating and air conditioning systems may be accessible remotely through an internet connection. Similarly, home alarm systems provide internet access to various status information, such as motion sensors, door sensors, alarm information, etc.